Another World
by Barbara123
Summary: Elliot, pangeran kerajaan Arandelle yang selama ini menyembunyikan kekuatannya sudah pasrah untuk terus bersembunyi di balik kegelapan. Namun, apa yang terjadi jika dia bermimpi akan seorang wanita berambut merah yang bisa menggunakan sihir juga? Genderbender. Elsa-ElliotxOC. Anna-Alan. GENDERBENT!ELSA CHALLENGE. Chap 1, For the First Time


**Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney**

**Warning: GENDERBENDER, OC, ooc, typos dan semacamnya**

**AN: Elsa... Elliot. Anna... Alan.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**For the First Time**

.

.

.

.

.

Elliot tahu bahwa ada yang 'spesial' dengan dirinya sejak dia masih kecil. Dia tahu bahwa dia adalah pangeran pertama dari kerajaan Arandelle, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bertingkah seperti calon pemimpin istana tersebut. Dia tahu kalau dia suka menjahili Alan, membuat adiknya yang kikuk itu menangis, bersembunyi di belakang ibunya. Dia tahu kalau dia suka berceloteh sendiri sebelum dia tidur, bercerita pada Alan tentang putri salju yang cantik namun dingin. Elliot tidak malu akan semua itu. Toh bocah cerdas itu tahu bahwa semua itu adalah hal yang normal bagi bocah laki-laki yang berusia 6 tahun.

Namun, Elliot tahu bahwa dia tidak _normal_ ketika dia berhasil menggerakkan boneka salju. Awalnya, dia menerima 'bakat' tersebut dengan senyuman lebar. Alan menyukai kekuatannya, orang tuanya tidak keberatan asalkan dia tidak menunjukkan kekuatannya di depan umum. Namun, semuanya berubah ketika dia tanpa sengaja melukai Alan ketika mereka sedang perang salju. Dia menghantam kepala Alan dengan sihir saljunya. Adiknya itu menjerit kesakitan, mencengkeram dahinya yang terluka. Warna putih menodai sejuntai rambut kecoklatan Alan. Elliot hanya bisa terpaku, menatap Alan dengan tatapan terbelalak. Kedua orang tuanya bergegas menghampiri Alan. Mereka mendelik ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan.

Itulah hari pertama di mana Elliot kehilangan senyumnya.

**xxx**

Elliot memejamkan mata, menatap bayangannya di cermin dengan tatapan dingin. Mata birunya terpaku pada mahkota emas yang terpajang di rambutnya. Lelaki itu mengangkat lengannya, menyentuh mahkota yang berkilauan. Entah sudah berapa tahun dia mengenakan itu namun mahkota itu selalu terasa berat. Sebagai pangeran yang suatu hari akan menerimah tahtah kerajaan, dia harus mengenakan itu setiap hari, tidak seperti Alan yang tidak mengenakan apa-apa di kepalanya.

Sejak dulu, Elliot selalu berharap kalau hari di mana dia akan melepaskan mahkota itu akan tiba. Namun dia tidak mengangka kalau hari itu telah tiba. Dan itu adalah hari di mana dia mengganti mahkota pangeran dengan mahkota raja kerajaan Arandelle. Lelaki berambut pirang itu menggigit bibir. Di detik berikutnya, kaca raksasa di depannya dilapisi es. Elliot mendelik tajam, menghantam kaca di depannya, membuat kaca itu hancur berkeping-keping bersamaan dengan es yang menyelimutinya.

Dia terdiam sesaat, membuka telapak tangannya, menatap serpihan es yang menempel di sana. Dia bisa dengan mudah menyelimuti semua kerajaan ini dengan es. Dia tidak perlu menyembunyikan diri, dia bisa dengan bebas menyembunyikan dirinya di balik kedingin. Toh, dia tidak pernah merasa kedinginan. Namun, apa gunanya? Orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal tidak akan bangga akan perbuatannya yang menyengsarakan rakyat. Para rakyat sudah menunggu-nunggu musim panas ini. Dan dia tidak akan merusak hal itu.

Pikiran Elliot terputus ketika dia mendengar ketukan pintu. "Emmm hei, Elliot. Ini aku. Ehem!" Suara batuk yang dipalsukan itu membuat Elliot menegang. Dia tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu. "Aku hanya mau… mengucap selamat? Haha… kau akan dilantik menjadi raja bulan depan kan? Aku tahu kita belum berbicara sejak tahun lalu dan aku juga yakin kau tidak mau berbicara padaku, eeh! Bukan itu maksudku, itu perkiraanku saja ya! Bukannya aku menuduhmu atau apa… ehem!" Suara batuk itu kembali terdengar. "Mungkin… kau sudah tidur… tapi aku hanya mau bilang… Selamat. Sampai jumpa… bulan depan."

Elliot tidak menjawab, mendengarkan bunyi langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh. Dia bisa saja membuka pintu dan mengejar adiknya, namun dia tidak peduli. Matanya menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan dingin. Sejak orang tuanya meninggal, dia tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan Alan. Biasanya dia akan berpapasan dengan Alan di istana. Adiknya itu hanya menyeringai kaku ke arahnya. Elliot mengangguk singkat sebagai balasan.

Pangeran berambut pirang itu duduk di atas kasurnya. Dia melepaskan mahkota dan sarung tangannya. Sesaat, dia menoleh ke arah langit, menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Dia tidak pernah berdoa pada bintang-bintang, seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang. Elliot tahu bahwa itu hanyalah hal konyol. Bintang hanyalah batu biasa yang tidak bisa bersinar. _Seperti kau?_ Suara itu muncul di kepalanya, membuat Elliot mendengus. Dia melepaskan jubahnya, berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Dulu, dia punya harapan. Seandainya… ada yang mau menerimanya tanpa tatapan ketakutan itu, dia rela memberi apa pun pada orang tersebut. Namun tetap saja, semuanya hanyalah mimpi.

Elliot menghela napas, bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Tangannya meraba-raba kasur, mencoba untuk meraih selimutnya. Hanya saja, apa yang dirabanya sudah bukan kain satin, melainkan rerumputan. Kening Elliot berkerut ketika dia mendengar kicauan burung di sekitarnya. Apa-apaan? Dia belum tertidur dan dia sudah bermimpi? Lelaki berambut pirang itu membuka matanya. Dia terpaku, memaksakan dirinya untuk tidak melongo ketika dia melihat _apa_ yang dilihatnya.

Tempat ini bukan Arandelle. Setidaknya Arandelle tidak punya burung api yang bisa terbang di sekitarnya. Burung-burung itu terbang kesana-kemari, membakar rerumputan di mana Elliot sedang berbaring. Lelaki itu masih terpaku. Namun, dia cepat-cepat menyingkir dari rerumputan api itu. Dia menjentikkan jarinya, membuat api di depannya menghilang dengan gumpalan salju. Tanpa sengaja, dia menghilangkan burung-burung itu. Elliot menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia mengayunkan lengannya, membentuk burung-burung salju yang jauh lebih dan lebih elegan dari burung api tadi. Burung-burung itu berkicau, terbang di sekitarnya dengan semangat.

"Hei… apa itu?"

Elliot berkedip, menatap wanita berambut merah acak-acakan di depannya. Wanita itu melotot, menatap Elliot yang sedang bermain dengan burung-burung salju itu. Elliot langsung menjentikkan jarinya, membuat burung-burung itu menghilang. Pangeran itu mundur ke belakang, menatap wanita di depannya dengan waspada. _Elliot. Ingat. Jangan sampai orang lain melihat kekuatanmu._ Elliot menggigit bibir ketika dia teringat akan ucapan ayahnya. Dia menoleh kesana-kemari, berusaha untuk mencari pintu keluar. Namun di tidak ada jalan lain di tempat misterius itu. Hanya padang rumput sepi yang tidak dihuni siapa pun.

"Eh! Tunggu! Aku tahu apa yang mau kau lakukan!" Wanita itu menjerit tiba-tiba, membuat Elliot mengerutkan kening. "Kau mau menjadi salju dan menghilang dari tempat ini?"

Sang pangeran hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis. "Tidak." Dia menjawab tanpa sadar. Suaranya yang sudah lama tidak digunakan itu terdengar serak.

"_Bisakah_ kau menjadi salju?" Wanita itu mendekat, menatapnya dengan tatapan waspada.

"Tidak." Elliot menjawab lagi. Wanita di depannya langsung menatapnya dengan berseri-seri, membuat Elliot menaikkan sebelah alis. _Wanita gila._

"Tapi kau bisa… tadi… membentuk salju?"

Elliot terpaku. Tubuhnya menegang.

"Jangan khawatir! Lihat! Lihat!" Wanita itu menjerit girang, mengibaskan tangannya. Di detik berikutnya, kobaran api memenuhi tempat itu. Elliot memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan hawa panas itu. "Aduh! Maaf, maaf! Aku kelewatan!" Dia mengibaskan lengannya, mencoba untuk membuat api itu menghilang, namun api itu malah membara, membuat rumput-rumput di sekitar mereka terbakar. Wanita itu mulai panik. Wajahnya memucat karena ketakutan. Bibirnya mulai bergetar ketika dia melihat Elliot yang terbatuk-batuk. "Ma-maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud…"

Elliot memaksakan dirinya untuk membuka mata. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan hawa panas. Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan, meremas tangan wanita di depannya. "Akan kupadamkan apimu." Dia mengibaskan lengannya, membuat kepingan salju jatuh di sekitar api. Tak lama kemudian, semua api itu padam, membuat tempat ini terlihat seperti semula.

"Wow…" Wanita di depannya menatap Elliot seakan-akan dia itu dewa. "Kau hebat sekali…"

"Kau sendiri hebat." Elliot bergumam pelan, menatap rerumputan yang hangus terbakar. Dia terdiam, mengamati wanita di depannya. Rambut merah itu sekarang acak-acakan karena hawa panas. Dia mengenakan celemek lusuh dan bandana hitam keningnya. "Kau bisa… sihir api?" Elliot tidak bisa menahan nada terkejutnya. Selama ini… dia mengira kalau hanya dia yang 'cacat'. Tapi ternyata masih ada orang yang bisa menggunakan sihir.

Wanita itu menganggukkan kepala. Seberkas api mungil muncul di ujung jarinya. Elliot menunduk, menatap api itu dengan tatapan takjub. "Kau bisa juga?" Api itu menghilang, membuat Elliot berkedip. "Aku mau lihat." Wanita itu menatap Elliot dengan tatapan berseri-seri. Elliot hanya bisa terpaku. Dia mengangkat tangannya.

Sarung tangannya tidak ada.

Elliot menjentikkan jarinya, seberkas salju mendarat di ujung hidung wanita itu. Dia tersentak, menatap salju-salju yang mendarat di sekitarnya. "Cantik…" Dia bergumam pelan. Senyuman tipis muncul di bibirnya.

Elliot tidak menjawab. Tidak ada yang pernah memuji kekuatannya. Namun wanita ini…

"Siapa namamu?" Elliot bertanya tanpa dia sadari. Wanita di depannya masih terpana mengamati salju. Ketika dia mendengar pertanyaan Elliot, dia tersentak.

"Feuer." Wajahnya merona. "Artinya… api."

"Cocok untukmu." Elliot menatap rambut Feuer yang berwarna merah.

"Karena ini?" Feuer tertawa kaku, menunjuk ke arah rerumputan yang hangus.

"Bukan. Karena rambutmu." Elliot terdiam sesaat, menatap mata wanita itu. "Dan… matamu…" Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Iris mata merah itu membuatnya terpaku. Kenapa dia tidak menyadari warna mata itu sebelumnya? "Cantik."

Feuer menatap Elliot dengan tatapan terbelalak. "Makasih." Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. "Namamu?"

"Elliot."

Wanita itu menyeringai. Seberkas api muncul di telapak tangannya. "Kau tahu Elliot, ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang memujiku."

Mata Elliot sekarang terpaku pada api di tangan Feuer. "Aku juga… Untuk pertama kalinya…" _Bertemu dengan orang yang sama denganku._

_Elliot. Jangan biarkan mereka tahu. Jangan sampai mereka tahu._

Feuer menyeringai lebar, mengayunkan lengannya dan membentuk bola api. "Mau main, Elliot?"

_Jangan sampai mereka tahu. Jadi anak baik dan bersembunyi. Sembunyikan kekuatanmu._

Bola api yang panas nyaris mengenai wajah pangeran itu, membakar beberapa helai rambutnya. Elliot menatap Feuer yang tertawa dengan mata terbelalak. Lelaki berambut pirang itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Senyuman singkat muncul di bibirnya. Dia menganyunkan lengannya, membentuk bola salju. "Kyaa!" Feuer menjerit ketika bola salju itu nyaris mengenainya. "Awas ya kau!" Feuer melempar bola api lagi. Senyuman singkat Elliot berubah menjadi senyuman mengejek. Di detik berikutnya, gumpalan salju muncul di sekitarnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Elliot tidak mempedulikan suara ayahnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, dia kembali tersenyum.

**xxx**

Ketika Elliot terbangun, dia merasa sangat kecewa setelah dia sadar bahwa semua itu hanya mimpi. Dia terpaku, menatap serpihan kaca cermin di lantai. Elliot tersenyum pahit, beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. _Tentu saja._ Tidak ada manusia yang sama sepertinya. Itu semua hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi yang mengingatkannya akan pahitnya kenyataan. Elliot terpaku ketika dia melihat bayangannya dari jendela. Dia mengerutkan kening, menyentuh bayangannya.

Sebagian rambut pirangnya hangus terbakar.

**xxx**

"Kau tahu. Kukira ini semua hanyalah mimpi." Feuer mengunyah apel di tangannya. Mulutnya penuh akan apel. Elliot hanya bisa terpaku melihat tingkah konyol wanita itu. "Tafii! Ini kenyafaaan!" Dia berseru kencang.

"Iya." Elliot meringis ketika Feuer tersedak. Dia mengulurkan tangan, menepuk pelan punggung wanita itu.

"Makasih." Feuer meringis, kembali menyumpal apel di mulutnya.

"Kau benar-benar kelaparan?" Elliot tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia sengaja memeluk apel sebelum dia tidur sebagai percobaan. Ternyata apel itu terbawa sampai ke 'mimpi' ini.

"Aku belum makan seharian." Feuer menjawab santai. "Makasih atas apelnya!"

Elliot tidak menjawab, menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Belum makan seharian?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Aneh ya?" Kali ini Feuer yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Elliot tidak bisa menjawab. Dia memperhatikan Feuer dengan seksama. Tubuh wanita itu kurus. Kulitnya pucat, tidak terawat. Rambutnya yang merah acak-acakkan. Pakaiannya sobek-sobek dan kumuh. Elliot meneguk ludah, menggelengkan kepala. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan rakyatnya hidup di dalam kemiskinan. "Kau tinggal di mana? Bukan di Arandelle kan?"

"Apa itu Arandelle?" Feuer menaikkan sebelah alis. "Aku tinggal di desa kecil yang bernama Deor."

"Tidak pernah dengar." Elliot mengerutkan kening. Dia tahu semua kerajaan di sekitar Arandelle. Namun dia belum pernah mendengar tempat bernama Deor.

"Wajar saja. Itu tempat yang terpencil dan tidak mengijinkan orang luar untuk masuk." Feuer tersenyum pahit.

"Datang ke Arandelle," ujar Elliot tanpa sadar. "Aku akan menyambutmu."

Mata merah Feuer terlihat sayu sesaat. "Aku tidak tahu tempat seperti apa Arandelle tapi sepertinya itu tempat yang bagus. Tapi… aku tidak bisa keluar dari Deor. Maaf ya. Kau sudah mengundangku…" Dia tertawa kaku.

Elliot tidak menjawab. Sesaat, mereka berdua hanya duduk diam di bawah pohon, menikmati angin yang sepoi-sepoi.

"Seperti apa… Deor?" Elliot bertanya pelan.

"Hmm…" Feuer bergumam. "Sulit mendapat makanan dan air… Rata-rata orang di sana tewas kelaparan sebelum umur mereka menginjak 20 tahun… Aku salah satu manusia yang beruntung." Dia tersenyum. "Hidup di sana memang susah. Aku sudah berkali-kali berpikir untuk kabur dari tempat itu. Namun aku punya adik yang masih kecil…"

Elliot tidak menjawab.

"Namanya Sam. Umurnya masih sepuluh tahun." Mata merah itu mulai berbinar-binar. "Dia cerdas sekali. Memang, kami semua tidak pernah sekolah tapi Sam bisa menulis!"

Senyuman tipis muncul di bibir Elliot. "Aku juga punya adik. Namanya Alan."

"Oh iya? Seperti apa dia?"

"Cerewet. Ceroboh. Kikuk. Gampang dijahili." Sesaat, Elliot melirik ke arah Feuer. "Kau mirip dengannya."

"Hei!" Feuer mengerutkan kening, melempar bola api ke arahnya. Elliot dengan mudah mengelak bola api itu. "Kau tahu… meski Sam itu cowok, dia bermimpi kalau ada pangeran dari tempat yang jauh menjemputnya dan membawanya pergi dari Deor." Feuer tertawa. "Tapi dia bilang padaku kalau dia tidak butuh pangeran itu karena aku ada di sisinya. Lucu kan?"

Elliot tidak menjawab, mengayunkan jarinya, membentuk kepingan salju di sekitar mereka. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak butuh pangeran itu juga?"

"Yah… aku pernah bermimpi kalau ada pangeran yang menjemputku." Wanita berambut merah itu tertawa. "Tapi itu hanya mimpi konyol." Dia mengangkat tangannya, menangkap kepingan salju terdekat.

"Kau tahu…" Elliot berujar pelan. "Aku juga mengira kalau kau ini hanya mimpi. Tapi ternyata kau ini nyata."

Feuer menaikkan sebelah alis. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan menyerah. Pangeran itu pasti menjemputmu."

Feuer hanya bisa tertawa. "Kau aneh, Elliot!"

Elliot tidak membalas Feuer, hanya tersenyum misterius ke arah wanita itu.

**xxx**

Alan hanya bisa melongo ketika melihat Elliot yang datang ke meja makan istana. Pemuda 18 tahun tersedak supnya, menatap Elliot seakan-akan kakaknya itu hantu. Elliot tidak mempedulikan tatapan bingung Alan. Dia duduk di meja makan, meraih pisau dan garpu di depannya. Dia mengunyah ayamnya dengan tenang, sedangkan Alan masih melongo.

"Itu… beneran kau, Elliot?" Dia bertanya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum lalat masuk ke sana, Alan."

Alan cepat-cepat mengatupkan mulutnya. Dia memakan ayam panggang di depannya, masih menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan bingung. Tatapan bingung itu menghilang ketika Alan menggigit ayam di depannya. "Enak! Pasti yang memasak ini…"

"Koki Hansen." Mereka berdua berujar di saat bersamaan.

Alan meringis, Elliot tersenyum singkat.

"Bagaimana harimu? Hari ini pelajaran ekonomi bukan?" Elliot bertanya.

"Membosankan." Alan mendengus kesal. "Dia terus membandingkanku denganmu. Kau ini murid jenius, murid teladan… murid yang blablabla. Selain itu, dia tidak mengijinkanku untuk makan coklat di tengah pelajaran. Tapi tanpa makanan manis aku tidak bisa konsentrasi!"

Elliot hanya bisa meringis. "Aku bisa mengajarimu…" Dia terdiam sesaat. "Kalau kau mau."

"Boleh?! Tentu saja aku mau!" Alan berseru girang.

Elliot tersenyum. Perasaan lega memenuhi dadanya. Dia mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh pelayan membawakan kotak makanan. Dia memasukkan beberapa ayam dan sayuran di dalam kotak itu.

"Untuk apa?" Alan bertanya, menaikkan sebelah alis. "Oh aku tahu! Kau pasti kelaparan di tengah malam sepertiku kan?" Alan menyeringai.

"Begitulah." Elliot menjawab singkat, menyumpal makanan yang lain di kotak kedua.

"Ngomong-ngomong Elliot…"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa rambutmu hangus sebelah begitu?"

**xxx**

Di hari ke-3 ketika mereka bertemu, Elliot mengetahui umur Feuer. Mereka berdua nyaris berusia 21 tahun. Elliot tersenyum lebar, senang mengetahui bahwa sabahatnya berumur sama dengannya.

Di hari ke-4, Elliot mengetahui warna kesukaan Feuer. Wanita itu suka dengan warna putih dan tidak henti-hentinya mengamati boneka salju yang Elliot buat.

Di hari ke-5, Feuer menganyunkan tangannya, menari-nari dengan kobaran pita api sekitarnya. Rambut merahnya melambai, di sisi api-api itu. Mata merahnya bersinar-sinar. Di hari itu, banyak yang Elliot sadari. Pertama-tama, api tidak bisa membakar wanita itu. Api adalah sahabat baik Feuer. Elliot sadar bahwa Feuer suka menari. Dan Elliot sadar bahwa tarian Feuer jauh lebih indah dari tarian siapa pun.

Di hari ke-6, Elliot memberi puluhan permata pada Feuer, menyuruh wanita itu menjual permata itu untuk kehidupan sehari-hari. Namun, Feuer menolak hadiah Elliot mentah-mentah. "Aku ambil ini saja." Dia tersenyum lebar, menyabet coklat dari tangan Elliot.

Di hari ke-7, Feuer membawa kalung bunga, hadiah untuk Elliot sebagai tanda terima kasih karena selalu membawa makanan. Elliot tersenyum malu, mengenakan kalung itu. Ketika dia terbangun, Alan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Sejak kapan kau tidur sambil mengenakan kalung bunga?" Elliot tidak menjawab, menggantung kalung itu di sisi lemarinya dengan senyum simpul di bibirnya.

Di hari ke-8, Elliot membawa beberapa buku, membacakan cerita dongeng kepada Feuer. Wanita itu menyeringai, mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Ciuman dengan pangeran ternyata punya efek yang hebat ya. Orang mati suri saja bisa bangun lagi. Sepertinya seru sekali kalau aku bisa bertemu dengan seorang pangeran dan berciuman dengannya." Feuer meringis. Elliot hanya bisa tersedak.

Di hari ke-10, Feuer bernyanyi di depannya. _"For the first time in forever… I met someone like me."_ Dia mengayunkan jarinya, membentuk kepingan api. "Dan orang itu adalah kau." Dia menyeringai, menatap Elliot. Lelaki berambut pirang itu memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

Di hari ke-13, Elliot menghabiskan semua waktunya mengajari Feuer menulis. Nama pertama yang ditulis Feuer adalah namanya. Feuer mengukir nama Elliot pada satu-satunya pohon di padang rumput itu, tempat mereka menghabiskan wkatu bersama.

Di hari ke-14, Elliot tidak tersenyum ketika melihat Feuer. Dadanya terasa sesak. Setengah bulan lagi, dia akan berusia 21 tahun. Itu berarti dia akan dilantik menjadi raja dan dia harus berdiri di hadapan semua rakyat-rakyatnya. Dan jika dia tanpa sadar mengeluarkan kekuatannya… "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu kaku hari ini." Feuer berujar pelan. "Tapi senyum oke? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Dia menyeringai. Bahu Elliot tidak lagi kaku. Pada hari itu, Elliot sadar akan sesuatu. Di depan Feuer, dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, bukan calon raja. Di depan Feuer, dia bisa menjadi Elliot yang suka membentuk boneka salju.

Di hari ke-15, Feuer bisa membaca satu kalimat dengan lancar. Wanita itu menjerit girang, memeluk Elliot dengan erat. Elliot hanya bisa terpaku, menepuk punggung Feuer dengan wajah merah padam.

Di hari ke-16, Feuer tertawa terbahak-bahak karena leluconnya sendiri. Elliot balas tertawa meski dia tidak tahu apa yang lucu. Elliot sadar bahwa hanya senyum dan tawa Feuer yang bisa membuatnya tertawa seperti itu.

Di hari ke-20, Feuer muncul di depannya dengan luka di lengannya. Ketika Elliot hendak menyentuh lengannya, Feuer menyembunyikan lengannya dan tersenyum paksa.

Di hari ke-22, luka di tubuh Feuer semakin terlihat. Wajahnya memar-memar. Tubuhnya menjadi semakin kurus, meski pun Elliot selalu membawa makanan. Mata merah itu terlihat sayu. "Bukan urusanmu, Elliot." Dia menjawab dengan dingin ketika Elliot bertanya. "Maaf, aku mau sendirian." Dia cepat-cepat tersenyum. Namun, dia berjalan pergi dari Elliot dan menghilang dari hadapannya.

Di hari ke-23, Feuer melempar bola api ketika Elliot hendak memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya. "Jangan dekati aku. Ini peringatan." Matanya menunjukkan sorot mata kesakitan. "Kumohon, Elliot. Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkanku."

Di hari ke-24, Feuer tersenyum ke arahnya. Elliot tersenyum lega. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya, namun setidaknya Feuer tersenyum lagi. Wanita itu mendekatinya, menempelkan kecupan singkat di pipinya. Dada Elliot serasa mau meledak. "Aku senang bisa mengenalmu. Selamat tinggal, Elliot." Senyum Elliot hilang sepenuhnya.

Di hari ke-25, Feuer tidak ada di padang rumput itu.

Di hari ke-26, Elliot menjeritkan nama sahabatnya. Berteriak sampai suaranya serak. Namun, sosok Feuer tetap tidak terlihat.

Di hari ke-27, Elliot menyelimuti semua padang rumput itu dengan badai salju, berteriak supaya Feuer keluar dan melelehkan semua salju itu sebelum pohon kesayangan mereka berdua layu. Namun Feuer tetap tidak muncul.

Di hari ke-28, Elliot duduk terdiam di padang rumput itu, mengukir pesan-pesan untuk Feuer di pohon tempat mereka bersandar dan mengobrol. _'Kembalilah, Feuer. Aku tidak bisa mencairkan semua es ini. Aku membutuhkanmu.'_

Di hari ke-29, Elliot hadir di padang rumput yang masih membeku itu. Dia mulai meragukan kehadiran Feuer. Jangan-jangan semuanya memang mimpi. Jangan-jangan Feuer memang tidak nyata. Untuk pertama kalinya, tubuh Elliot terasa dingin.

Di hari ke-30, Elliot berhenti 'bermimpi'. Dia tidak bisa lagi mucul ke padang rumput itu. Dia terbangun dengan tatapan kosong di kamarnya.

Di hari ke-31, seseorang mengetuk kamarnya. "Pangeran Elliot. Sudah saatnya anda bersiap-siap. Penerimaan tahta akan dilangsungkan besok." Elliot tidak menjawab, menatap kalung bunga di depannya dengan tatapan dingin. Di detik berikutnya, bunga-bunga itu membeku, jatuh di lantai dengan suara pecahan yang nyaring.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: oke... segitu dulu deh. hahaha**

**aku masih bingung mau ngikutin alur Frozen atau tulis alur sendiri. Liat deh gimana.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**


End file.
